Rock and A Hard Place
by Dance or die
Summary: Takes place in Breaking Dawn. A humorous seen from Edward’s and Bella’s honeymoon. One shot… Please Review! :


Honeymoon fluff.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It's true, I promise. **

**(AN: This One-shot is to help my writers block for 'Love never dies'. It's a Breaking Dawn spoiler, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this. Enjoy!)**

All Edward did was take me on new adventures to wear me out. He made it so I would fall asleep right when we got home, trying to avoid the part of the honeymoon I wanted. So much for a honeymoon…

Today I woke up to a very chipper Edward. "Good morning Love." He said, then kissed me.

"Hi." I whispered my eyes slightly open. My voice was scratchy and I'm sure my breath smelled but all he did was chuckle.

He sat up like an exited child. "So, do you want to know what we are doing today?"

I groaned, "Edward, why can't we just stay home today? I'm too tired to do anything."

"Oh, come one lazy bones, time to get up." He was laughing now. "Go get dressed and I'll make you some eggs. Once you're done getting ready for the day we are going to explore a cave on the west side of the island." he explained. Then he walked out of the room to give me some privacy.

I took a long shower letting the hot water clear my clouded mind. Once I had finished getting ready Edward nearly pushed me out the door with no hesitation.

Most of the walk was quiet. There was some small talk but other than that, there wasn't much to say. After a while the mouth of the cave appeared in my line of sight. Finally!

We entered the cave and Edward showed me all kinds of holes and crevices. I was definitely ready to go home when Edward found a new passage way.

"Hey Bella, come look at this." he said. He led me into an entrance to another cave. I walked in front of him to explore farther. There was a lot of dirt and the farther I went into the cave the closer the ceiling was to the ground.

I didn't want to go any farther but Edward kept pushing me to continue. Ugh… eventually the cave got so small I had to crawl; Edward right behind me. Well, this is awkward. My husband must have a nice view of my behind by now but I continued forward.

All of a sudden a slug like worm looking thing fell from the top of the cave and it landed right in front of me. My scream echoed and I jumped back, landing right into Edward's arched body. My smaller form fit right underneath his bigger one; with my back arched against his stomach. The bug was small but it scared the living day lights out of me.

Then I froze. I felt Edward's naturally hard body pressed against mine but I definitely felt something else that was much harder then usual. I blushed at the thought; I guess my husband _did_ have a _good_ view of my behind.

I knew it wasn't a time for jokes but I couldn't resist saying it. "Um, I guess I'm a little stuck between a rock and a hard place, huh?" I let off a nervous chuckle.

He didn't laugh.

"Is it a bad time fore a jok then?" I asked. I moved back farther into him shaking my butt a little bit.

"Keep... Moving... Bella." he growled.

I laughed to myself and kept crawling forward; I knew what I was doing to him. Eventually we reached an opening to the other side of the tunnel.

Hearing water, I climbed out of the small space and into a large rock dome. I walked forward to see a small rushing creek that flowed from I larger pond that came from an even larger waterfall.

The seen was so gorgeous there were no words to describe it.

"It's fresh water if you want to go swimming." Edward whispered in my ear.

I faced him. Him face was stone; his lips in a hard line. Leaning closer I said, "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Husband." I leaned closer and kissed his rock hard lips. He softened a little bit but stayed still. "I never should have thought to seduce the man I married." I said and kissed him again. He almost cracked a smile this time. "Do you want to swim with your sorry wife, Husband?" I asked.

He sighed, "Only if you behave yourself."

"I'll only behave myself if you loosen up a little." I threw back at him.

He chuckled. "Stuck between a rock and a hard place, that was kind of funny." He admitted.

I smiled, "Let's go swimming."

Quickly he picked me up and jumped into the large, surprisingly cold pond.

**(AN: haha, I hoped you like this cute one shot and I hope to get a new chapter for 'Love never dies' soon but while your waiting for it, please review this one shot for me. Ok, tootles!) **


End file.
